


He Will Shatter You...

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Forbidden Love of Nightwing and Deathstroke [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Confrontations, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: And you'd let him, wouldn't you? (PART ONE)Dick is having normal, every day time to himself when he's confronted by someone he's only ever heard of in passing.Now he's taken hostage and doesn't have faith that he'll make it out in one piece.





	He Will Shatter You...

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be two more parts/chapters to this.
> 
> PLEASE CHECK THE TAGS AND WARNINGS FOR EACH SHORT!!!
> 
> They don't apply to this short, but they will apply to the next two shorts

“Dick Grayson, right?”

Dick looked up from his phone towards the young man standing by his table at the small cafe. The young man had bright brown eyes and brown hair and there was something distinctly familiar about him that Dick couldn’t place.

“That depends,” he finally replied.

The guy scoffed, taking an uninvited seat at Dick’s table. “It was a rhetorical question,” he said firmly. “We need to talk.”

“I’m sorry,” Dick began, trying to be a polite as possible. “Who are you?”

“Grant,” he replied. “We need to talk about my father.”

“Your father?” Dick was really lost.

Grant scoffed. “I can’t tell if you’re acting or if you’re genuinely stupid. My father. You’re dating him.”

“You’re Grant Wilson?” Dick got finally, shock written on his face.

“Oh, he’s told you about me.”

“He’s mentioned you,” Dick replied. “In passing.”

“Oh, yeah. He doesn’t talk about his past family, does he?”

“He prefers not to,” Dick replied slowly.

Grant’s tone was condescending. “Yeah, and you’d respect that. So what exactly do you know about him?”

“You’re his son,” Dick said slowly.

“Mm hm, mm hm,” Grant said, nodding along. “What else?”

Dick tried not to shift under Grant’s too intense stare. “He-”

“That’s it, huh?” Grant asked, propping his chin up on the palm of his hand.

Dick shamefully nodded. “He prefers not to talk about it.”

“Do you know why?”

Dick did not. “What do you want?”

“Just to give you some information about the man you’re letting fuck you up your ass.”

Dick’s face flushed and it took all his self control and training from Bruce to not slide down in his seat to try and hide.

“Okay, what do you want?” Dick demanded again. “You’ve obviously sought me out for some reason. So what is it?”

“I just told you.”

“Well so far, you haven’t told me shit,” Dick said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. “So you’ve got five seconds before I-”

“Did you know he has another son?”

Dick raised an eyebrow. “No,” he finally replied. “He never mentioned him.”

“His name is Joey,” Grant explained. “I’m the oldest. Joey is four years younger than I am. Do you know what happened to him?”

Dick slowly shook his head.

Grant hummed. “He had his throat slit, because of dad,” Grant replied. “He lived, thank god and no thanks to Slade fucking Wilson, but his larynx was cut. He can’t talk anymore.”

“I-”

“Dad also has a daughter.

“Oh.”

“Her name is Rose,” Grant explained. “Rose is a year younger than I am.”

“Alright,” Dick said cautiously.

“Did you know, because of him, she lost her mind?” Grant prompted. “Because of him, she carved her own eye out.”

Dick’s eyes went wide. “Oh,” he mumbled, suddenly feeling sick. “That’s-”

“I’m a gun for hire now,” Grant went on. “Because of him. Because of his training. There was really nothing else I could have done, even if I’d wanted it.” he inclined his head towards Dick. “Sound familiar?”

Dick swallowed thickly because yes, it did. It sounded like...well, like Jason and Bruce, really. But then that got Dick thinking… 

“How much do you know?” he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Grant chuckled. “I know more than you’d probably like. I know how to make you scream, in either pain or pleasure.”

“How do you-”

“I know how to make you cry,” Grant pressed. “I know how to make you beg. I know what makes you angry, what makes you happy, what makes you sad.”

“Grant,” Dick said firmly. “I’m sorry, okay?”

Grant chuckled. “Oh Dickie,” he said with a gentle smile. “You’re not sorry. Not really.”

Dick had half a second to register that there was no one else in the cafe, a mere moment before a bag was being thrust over his head and a needle plunged into his arm.

The last thing he heard was Grant’s dark voice.

“But you will be.”


End file.
